Revengeful
by docsangel
Summary: You can only be accused of something so many times before you say fuck it and just do it. What happens when Mia ends one relationship for another? Will it work out or will it burst into flames like she fears?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Fuck you feel so good Mia." Jake moans as he fucks me. "Don't stop Jake. Don't stop." I moan just before I hear him grunt his release, me never getting mine. "Are you serious?" I ask, frustrated. "What?" Jake asks. "Nothing." I say before getting up and heading to the shower to clean up. He walks into the bathroom and says "Mike just called so I'm heading out. See you later." he tells me. "Whatever. I'm going to head to the clubhouse and see my brother." I tell him as I step out of the shower. "You going to see your brother or see Angel?" Jake asks me. "Not this shit again. I'm going to see my brother. Why is it you don't care if I go see any other member of my brother's club, just Angel?" I ask getting pissed. "Because I don't have to worry about you fucking any of the others." He tells me. "Are you kidding me?" I ask. I take a deep breath to keep from fighting again and say "Just go." He huffs and says "I'll call you tomorrow." He kisses my cheek as I am putting on my bra and I say "Yeah. Whatever." He shakes his head before heading out the door.

After getting dressed, I head out the door and to the clubhouse. Walking in, I walk up to the bar and ask for a Jack on the rocks. "Bad day?" my brother asks. "Gilly you have no fucking clue." I tell him as I down the drink. Then I order another. "Shit. What happened?" he asks. "Just the normal shit. We've been together for almost a year and it's not getting any better." I tell him. "Where's he at now?" Gilly asks. "Out with his friends. Told him I was coming here to see you and he accused me of coming to see Angel. I don't know why Angel is the only one he has a problem with. We're friends but he keeps accusing me of sleeping with him." I tell him. About that time Angel walks up. "Hey Princesa. What are you doing here?" he asks. "Apparently I'm here to fuck you." I tell him and he shakes his head. "He starting that shit again?" Angel asks. "You knew about this?" Gilly asks. "Yeah. Dropped something by her house for my Pop one day and he thought he needed to tell me that they were together and he wanted me to stay away from her. I just rolled my eyes and went on talking to Mia." Angel says and my brother rolls his eyes. We hang out for a while and I get another drink before heading over to one of the couches and Angel follows me. "Why do you say with him Bebita?" he asks. "I don't know. At first, things were great. He was really good to me and to be honest, the only problems we have are him accusing me of fucking you and our sex life." I tell him. "He not giving it to you?" Angel asks laughing. I lightly smack his chest and say "No. We have sex all the time but after a while, having to use my vibrator after he leaves gets old." I tell him. "Why would you have to use that?" he asks. "He gets off and doesn't give a shit if I do." I tell him. "That's fucked up. I'd never do you like that." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "Come on. You know I'm into you. When are you going to give me a chance?" he asks. I look down at my drink and say "You don't mean that." He tilts my head up and says "Yeah. I do. Just think about it okay?" he asks and I just nod.

I spend the rest of the night, drinking and talking to Angel and the guys before heading to the dorm I normally stay in. I wake up the next morning and head home and see Jake sitting on my doorstep. Walking up, I unlock the door and he says "You're still wearing what you put on last night." he says. "Yeah. Had a few drinks with my brother and the guys and just crashed in my dorm there." I tell him. "With Angel?" he asks and I roll my eyes. I look him in the eye and say "I went to bed alone. We hung out and had a few drinks. We talked and laughed and just hung out. He went to his own dorm. Nothing fucking happened." I tell him, frustrated. "You can't tell me that you aren't fucking him." Jake yells. "Trust me, if I was fucking Angel I wouldn't be complaining about never getting off." I yell back. He looks at me shocked and says "I don't believe you. I know you're fucking him." He says. "Says the man that comes in with hickies on his neck that ain't from me." I yell back. "Fuck this. I'm going out." he tells me. "Yeah. You do that." I tell him as he walks out the door and slams the door behind him.

Finally having enough, I pick up my phone and call Angel. "Hola Princesa." he says as he answers. "Hey Angel. Can you come over? I need your help with something." I tell him. "On my way Bebita." he tells me before ending the call. A few minutes later, Angel knocks on the door and I let him in. "What do you need help with Bebita?" Angel asks. "Well, I got into it with Jake again and he's accusing me of fucking you so I finally decided if I'm getting accused of fucking I might as well reap the rewards." I tell him and he smirks before picking me up and crashing his lips with mine before carrying me to the bedroom.

Laying me down on the bed, he takes off his kutte and tosses it on the chest at the end of the bed. Taking off his shirt, I take mine off and we toss them to the floor. Kissing me again, he takes off my bra before kissing his way down my neck and chest to pay very close attention to each nipple as I arch into him. "Fuck Angel. I need you baby." I rasp and feel him growl against my skin and it causes my core to tighten. He moves to take off his pants and I shimmy out of mine, leaving him in his boxer briefs and me in my panties as he hovers over me again. Kissing me softly, he says "You're so fucking beautiful." I smile softly and say "Love me Angel." I tell him. He takes off my panties before kissing first one thigh and then another before burying his face in my core causing me to arch up off of the bed as I find my release on his tongue. He hovers over me and I slide my thumbs into his waistband and slide them down past his hips as he kicks them the rest of the way off. Putting himself at my entrance, I whisper "I need you." before he enters me slowly. He starts thrusting in and out slow and easy and I moan "Harder Angel. Fuck me baby please." I beg and he growls into my neck as he starts to slam into me over and over again as I find my release. "Baby I can't hold out much longer." he rasps. "Cum inside me baby. Please." I beg and he doesn't disappoint. I feel his hard member twitch as he releases his seed inside me. Pulling out, he asks "When are you going to get rid of him and be mine?" he asks. "He should be back anytime and I'm ending shit with him and I'll meet you at the clubhouse. Then I'm all yours baby. I promise." I tell him. Kissing me softly he whispers "See you shortly mi amor." I smile and say "Soon mi dulce." before he kisses me one more time and leaves.

I put my panties back on and a tank top and it isn't long before Jake walks in the door. "Hey. Look, I'm sorry. I've just been stressed out lately and I didn't mean to take it out on you." he tells me. "It's okay baby. Come here." I say and he walks over and sits on the bed next to me. I pull him down to kiss me and he slides a hand down into my panties and starts rubbing my clit. I start to moan and he slides two fingers inside of me before pulling them out to see thick cum on this fingers. "What the fuck?" he asks. "Angel says hi." I tell him and he stands up, pissed. I get off the bed and say "I'm tired of you accusing me of cheating on you with Angel when you come in here all the time with fucking hickies all over your neck. We're done. You need to leave and don't come back." I tell him. "You'd rather be his whore?" he asks. "Any day of the fucking week." I tell him before he storms out of the house and I start to get ready to go see my new man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Getting off the bed, I go shower and go to my closet. I pull out my black dress that is form fitting, showing off every curve perfectly and ends just below my ass. I put on my black stilettos and leave my hair down in soft waves like Angel likes it. I put on just a little mascara and eyeliner before putting my red lipstick on the Angel loves so much and head out the door. I get into the car and head to the clubhouse with a smile on my face.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, I get out of my car and hear catcalls as I walk up to the door and I just smile. I walk in and I see Angel standing at the bar with my brother, Creeper and Coco. As soon as they see me, their jaws drop and Angel just smiles wide. I walk over and he pulls me to him and kisses me deeply. When we separate, my brother asks "Don't you have a boyfriend?" I shrug my shoulders and say "I traded him in for the upgrade." Angel pulls me closer and I see the rest of the guys smiling at us and they leave us at the bar alone. "Does this mean?" Angel asks. "I'm all yours baby." He smiles and says "Yeah? I get my chance?" he asks and I nod my head yes and say "It should have been you all along." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "Thank you mi amor." I pull him to the couch and push him to sit and he pulls me into his lap. "You have no clue what that dress is doing to me." Angel says. I lean down by his ear and whisper "You can show me when you take it off of me later." I hear him growl and I can feel my panties getting wet.

We sit there and talk and he asks "What happened after I left?" I start laughing and say "He came in telling me he was sorry that he was just stressed and didn't mean to take it out on me. I told him it was okay and kissed him. He started sliding his fingers inside me and when he pulled his fingers out, he had you all over him and I told him you said hi and that he and I were done. I told him to get out and not to contact me again." I tell him. "Holy shit mi amor." he says laughing. All of a sudden he gets serious. "Are you really mine?" he asks. I kiss him softly and say "All yours Angel until you decide you don't want me anymore." I tell him seriously. "I'll never not want you. I've wanted to be with you for a long time." he tells me. I caress his cheek and see so much love in his eyes. "Take me to bed Angel." He picks me up and carries me to the dorm.

Walking into the dorm, he closes and locks the door before carrying me to the bed. Laying me down gently, he kicks off his boots and hovers over me. Kissine me deeply, his kisses are soft and slow and passionate as we start to shed clothes. He enters me slowly and spends the rest of the night, making love to me nice and slow and making me feel things I've never felt before with any other man. When we both reach our release, still hovered over me, he whispers "Te amo mi amor." I look into his eyes and feel a tear fall. "Te amo mi dulce." I whisper back as he gently kisses my lips one more time.

Laying beside him in our blissful afterglow, I feel him running his finger tips up and down my bare back. "Did you mean it?" I ask after a while. He looks down at me and he knows what I am asking about. "I do. I love you so much Bebita. I have for a long time." he tells me. I lean up so that I can look at him better. I kiss his lips softly and say "I love you too Angel. I hope you know that." I tell him. "I do now." he tells me. I lay my head back down onto his chest and I hear him say "I'm going to marry you someday." I hold him closer and say "I'm holding you to that." before I feel him kiss the top of my head and we both doze off with smiles on our faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, my head is still on his chest and his arms are still around me. I lay there smiling because last night wasn't a dream. How did I not know, all this time, that Angel loved me? I feel him start to stir and he kisses the top of my head and my smile gets bigger. I look up at him and he pulls me closer. "Morning mi amor." I kiss his lips softly and whisper "Morning mi dulce." I move to straddle him and he asks "What do you want Bebita?" I kiss his lips and say "I want my man to fuck me." He growls before flipping us over and entering me slowly. He starts to thrust in and out slow and easy and I moan "Harder Angel. Fuck. Don't stop." He growls in my ear before he starts to slam into me and I find my release so hard I can't form words. He finds his right behind me and collapses next to me. "Holy shit." I say when I finally find my words. "That good?" he asks. I look at him and see him looking at me like he's worried. I lean over him and caress his face. "I love you Angel. You're perfect mi dulce." I say. Smiling softly he leans up and kisses my lips softly. "Did you mean it?" I ask. "What?" he asks. "That you were going to marry me someday?" I ask. "Yeah. I do. I mean every word. Mi amor, I love you more than anything." he tells me. "I love you too Angel and I'd love to marry you someday." I tell him softly. "Let's get some coffee and we'll go eat." he tells me.

We get up and get dressed and head out to the main room. Sitting at the counter, Chucky hands us our coffee. "Angel, can I get a minute with my sister?" Gilly asks. Kissing me softly he says "I'll be over here." and motions to the table where Creeper and Coco are sitting. "What's up Gil?" I ask. "What happened?" he asks. I look at my coffee and say "Angel and I were talking the other night when I was here and he told me that he wanted to me with me. Jake has been going out all the time and coming back with hickies on his neck and not even trying to hide them but was accusing me of cheating on him with Angel. Hell, our sex life was for shit. He worried more about him being satisfied then he did about me. I thought about what Angel said and decided to give him a chance." I tell him. "Good. I'd rather you be with Angel than that dick." he tells me. After talking, I walk over and see Coco and Angel talking with EZ and Creeper has moved to talk to Hank. I walk over with Gilly and Angel pulls me into his lap. "I want you to go with us somewhere after we eat." he tells me. "Okay." I say.

After coffee and eating with the guys at the diner, I head out with the guys. "Where are we headed?" I ask. "You remember me telling you about Adelita?" Gilly asks and I nod. "We're going to meet with her." he tells me. We pull up to the campsite and get out of the truck. "Who's this?" Adelita asks. "My sister." Gilly said. "My Old Lady." Angel says and she looks at him shocked. "Can we speak?" He nods. Kissing me softly he whispers "Te amo." I whisper "Te amo." before following her to the side. "Are you serious about her?" she asks. "Yeah. I am. Been in love with her for a long time." he tells her. "What about us?" she asks. "There's never been an us." he tells her. She grabs his shirt and kisses him hard and I just shake my head and walk back to the truck. I can't watch this shit. A few minutes later, Angel walks to the truck and says "Come here." I don't move. "Just finish up." I tell him. "Come here mi amor." he says as he takes my hand and pulls me from the truck. Walking over to Adelita, Angel says "You see this woman here? This is the woman I love. This is the woman that I'm going to make my wife. This is the woman that I want to be the mother of my kids. I love her so goddamned much I can't fucking breathe. Not you. Only her." he tells her and she looks at him sadly. Pulling me close, he crashes his lips with mine and when we separate he says "Te amo mi reina." I smile softly at him and say "Te amo mi rey." I look at Adelita and say "I get what you're trying to do with your cause and I respect that but you ever touch my Old Man again, there won't be enough left of you to even know you existed. Are we clear?" I ask. She nods and I ask Angel "Are we done here?" He nods and we walk back to the truck. Getting in, he pulls me close and kisses me deeply. I look up and see my brother looking at me and smiling. "Proud of you mana." he says. I snuggle into Angel even more and he just holds me as close as he can get me.

We get back to the clubhouse and when we get out of the truck an Angel picks me up over his shoulder to carry me inside and I can't help but laugh. Walking inside, he puts me down but pulls me into his side and kisses me softly. I look into his eyes and all I see is love. Pure, simple, forever kind of love. I caress his face and he smiles that goofy smile I love so much. I pull him down the hall to his dorm and he asks "What are you doing mi amor?" I smirk and say "I'm showing my Old Man how much I love him." before pulling him into the dorm and locking the door. I push him down onto the bed and straddle him. "You okay with that mi dulce?" I ask. Turning us over and kissing me more passionately than anyone ever has, I whisper "Absolutamente mi amor. Te amo. Siempre."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we finally come up for air, we head out to the main room and see the guys milling about. Walking up to the bar, where my brother is, he laughs and says "You two keep this up and you're gonna get knocked up." I laugh and Angel says seriously "I'm good with that." I look at him shocked and he kisses me softly. "I told you. I'm gonna marry you and give you a house full of babies." he says. I smile softly and say "I'm holding you to that." before he kisses me one more time.

A little later, Angel's phone rings. He walks to the side to speak and I see him hang up his phone and he's pissed. He walks right past us and towards the dorm. "I'll be back." I say. I walk down the hall and to his dorm before walking inside. He's sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands. I walk over and when he senses that I am there, he pulls me between his knees and wraps his arms around me with his head resting against my stomach. "Talk to me mi dulce." I say softly. He looks up at me and says "Adelita called. Told me that either I choose her and she keeps our secret that we're helping her or I choose you and she rats us out to the club. If the club finds out, we're as good as dead." he tells me. "You told me that she has Galindo's baby right?" I ask and he nods. "What if you went to the club and spun it a little. Tell them that she came to you for help and that you guys took it as an in to find out what she was trying to do to Galindo and that she's the one that has his baby. You know the guys will want to take it to Galindo and he will want to take them out." I tell him. "Only thing about that is if we do that, Galindo will kill her." he says. I shake my head and move away from him. "I guess you just made your decision." I tell him as I walk out the door.

Walking out to the main room, my brother sees me and I walk right past him, headed towards the door. He follows me out and sees I'm headed to the gates to walk home. "Hey. Mia. Where are you going?" He asks as he grabs my wrist. I pull away. "Don't Gil. Just don't." I say. "Hey. Not until you tell me what the hell happened." He tells me. I pull him to the side and say "Adelita called him. He had to choose me or her or she was going to rat you guys out to the club. I had an idea I thought would help but the only thing is that he's worried about is that it would get Adelita killed so I guess he made his choice. Should have known better." I tell him as I walk away.

Gilly walks into the clubhouse and into Angel's dorm. "Are you fucking serious?" Gilly asks. "I'm trying to figure shit out man." Angel says. "Yeah, well my sister thinks you're choosing Adelita over her. That what you're doing?" Gilly asks. "I want to be with your sister man. I love her so fucking much but what else can I do?" Angel asks. "You worried about Adelita being killed?" Gilly asks. "Not so much her. One of the kids there. She's a good kid. She's the one that I'm worried about." Angel says. "Wait. Mouse?" Gilly asks and Angel nods. "I want to save her. I'm ready for a family man and she needs one." Angel says and Gilly smiles. "Then let's go see your Old Lady and make shit right and we'll make sure your kid is saved." Gilly says and Angel looks up at him and smiles.

Sitting on my couch, in a daze, I hear a couple of bikes pull up but don't move. My door opens and I know Gilly used his key. "We need to talk." Gilly says. I just nod. Angel sits down next to me and takes my hand but I pull away. "Bebita, your idea is a good idea but…" he starts. "You don't want Adelita hurt." I say. "Not Adelita. Telling Galindo where his kid is, he's going to take out the entire camp." he tells me. "Okay." I say. "There's a little girl there. Her name is Mouse and she clings to me every time we go to the campsite." he tells me. "So it's not about saving Adelita but saving Mouse?" I ask and he nods. "What are you going to do once you save her Angel?" I ask softly. "I'm ready for a family of my own Bebita. She needs a family and I told you I wanted to marry you." he tells me. "You want us to adopt her?" I ask and he nods. I think about it for a minute and see he's starting to get nervous. "We have a lot to do then." I tell him and he smiles wide. "We need to go to the courthouse, get you moved in here, get her room done…" I start and he cuts me off with a kiss. "I'll get with Coco and EZ and fill them in. You two figure out what you need for your kid." he says before seeing his way out. "Our kid." I say softly. Angel kisses me deeply and says "Yeah baby. Our kid."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Angel, EZ, Gilly and I meet Felipe at the courthouse and thirty minutes later we are man and wife. We head to our house and he moved his things in last night but we still need to get the other room ready for Mouse. Getting to the house, Coco is there and has Vickie and some of her girls there. I see the spare room is decorated and ready for her to move in. "We have her room decorated for you and have some clothes here for her too. It's ready for her to come home." Vickie tells me. "Thanks Vic." Angel says. "Anytime. You need anything else you let me know." I look at her and ask "Will you be her madrina?" Vickie smiles before hugging me and saying "I'd love to sweetheart." before seeing her way out. I look at Angel and ask "Now what?" He smirks and says "Now we spin it to the club." I nod and we head to the clubhouse.

Walking in, Angel tells Bishop they need to call Templo. Walking into Templo, he kisses me softly before following everyone else in. Once inside, Bishop asks "What's going on?" Angel starts explaining. "Coco, Gilly and I were approached by a woman named Adelita. She's the leader of the rebels. She was telling us that she wanted to take down Galindo. They are the Los Olvidados. Orphans left from shit Galindo's cartel has done. We took that as an in and started helping her. Figured we could find out what the plan was and that once we did, we could tell Galindo, you know, protect our interests and shit." he says. "What did you find out?" Hank asks. "We found out she was planning to take out some of Galindo's shipments. She doesn't know we are the ones transporting. That's how we were able to tell you we needed to change routes. But then she shows us she has a baby. Galindo's baby." Angel says. "Shit. You know we need to take this to Galindo." Taza says. "I know. We need to. He's going to want to take out the entire camp and I'm all for that but there's one thing." Angel says. "What's that?" Bishop asks. "There's a little girl there. About ten years old. She's a good kid. Clings to me everytime she sees me. Adelita treats her like shit. I want her safe. Me and mi esposa want to adopt her." Angel says and everyone starts smirking when they caught that he called me his wife. "Esposa?" Bishop asks. "Yeah. We got married this morning. We want to adopt Mouse. She's my kid now." Angel says. "Let's take it to Galindo."

An hour later, the guys are standing in the warehouse talking to Galindo and I am with them. "What can I do for you Bishop?" Galindo asks. "It's not what you can do but what we can." Bishop says and Miguel looks at him confused. Bishop nods for me and Angel to step forward. "A few of us were approached by a woman named Adelita. She said she needed help taking you down. Wanted to take out your transports but didn't know that we were the ones transporting. When she would tell me her plans, we would change the routes to protect the cargo. Well, she showed me a baby. Told me he was your baby." Angel says. "You know where my son is?" Miguel asks. "I do. I told the club about all of it and wanted to bring it to you. No kid is a bargaining chip." Angel says. "Then we take the camp down." Miguel says. "We agree but there's only one thing." I say, speaking up. "What's that?" Miguel asks. "There's a little girl there. Mouse. We want to adopt her." I say. He looks at Angel and he nods. Turning to Nestor, he says "Get the lawyer on the phone to draw up adoption papers. Have him meet us this evening." Nestor nods and then makes the call. Miguel looks at me and says "Anything else?" I look at him and say "Adelita is mine." Angel looks at me shocked and I say "She told you that you had to choose between me and her. You won't be able to take her down. I can." I say and he nods.

A little later, we are at the campsite and we take it over. Angel sees Mouse hidden and moves to grab her. "Bebita, come here." he says and she runs to him. "I got you. Come on." he tells her and moves he to the waiting truck. "Stay here and stay down." he tells her and she nods and does as she's told. I get Adelita cornered in the tent and she asks "What are you going to do? Angel won't let you hurt me." she says. "Really? Why is that?" I ask. "Because he loves me." she says smirking. "That why he married me?" I ask and she looks at me shocked. Angel walks in and she pleads with him. "Don't let her hurt me Angel." she begs. He walks over and kisses my cheek and says "Do it." I raise my gun to point at her head and say "Don't ever touch what's mine." before pulling the trigger and watching her fall to the ground. I look at Angel and before I can say anything, he looks at me and kisses me softly. "Let's go get our kid."

After the gunfire stops, we head to the truck and Mouse is still crouched down in the floor. "Bebita, it's okay. It's over." Angel says and Mouse jumps into his arms sobbing. "Hey Bebita. Hey. Look at me." he says and she does. He wipes her tears and says "I want you to meet someone. This is Mia. She's my wife." Mouse looks at me and I say "Hey Mouse." She smiles softly at me and then looks at her. "We want to take you somewhere. We have to meet with Galindo." he tells her and she tenses. "No Mija. He won't hurt you. We have to meet his lawyer and sign some papers. He's helping us adopt you." She looks at us shocked and I ask "Do you know what that means?" and she shakes her head no and looks down at her hands. "That means Angel and I are going to be your Mami and Papi. Is that okay?" I ask. She looks at me and smiles and nods her head yes. "Then let's go make you our kid." Angel says and we all head to meet Galindo. After signing the papers, we head home and show Mouse her new room and she just smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, I sneak out of bed and start breakfast. Once I get it done, I head to wake up Mouse. "Mouse, bebita, wake up. Breakfast is done." I tell her. "Morning Mami." she says and I can't help but smile. "You want to help me wake Papi up?" I ask and she nods her head yes. We walk into the bedroom and Mouse walks up and kisses his cheek. "Papi. Wake up. Mami made breakfast." she says softly and I am standing by the door. Angel opens his eyes and pulls her into a hug and says "Morning bebita. I'll be there in a minute." he says before kissing her cheek. She looks at me and smiles and we head to the kitchen. I make her plate and get her seated. Angel comes in and kisses the top of her head and then kisses me. "Morning Mami." she says. "Morning Papi." I say as I hand him his plate. We eat and then Angel says "I gotta head for Templo." I nod and he heads out the door after kissing both of us goodbye.

Mouse is watching television and I am cleaning up the house when there's a knock on the door. I look through the peephole and see Jake standing there. I turn to Mouse and say "Bebita, why don't you watch that in your room." She nods and does as I ask. I open the door and step outside, closing the door behind me. "What do you want?" I ask. "I wanted to see if we can talk." he says. "We don't have anything to talk about, Jake. You really should go." I tell him. "Can we talk? Please?" he asks and about that time Angel pulls into the driveway. "You really should go." I tell him again. He looks at Angel and glares. "What's he doing here?" Jake asks. "He lives here." I tell him and he looks at me shocked. "What? Why?" Jake asks. "That's usually what happens when you get married." Angel says. "You're married?" Jake asks. "Yeah. You know, since I was fucking him and all. Figured might as well marry him." I say. "Head on inside with Bebita. I'll be there in a minute mi amor." Angel says. I nod, kiss him softly and head into the house. Angel steps closer to Jake. "I'm only going to say this one time so you better listen good. Mia is with me. We're married and she's asked you to leave. You're gonna get in your car and leave and you won't show your face again. If you come near my family again, I'll slit your fucking throat and toss your stupid ass out in the middle of the desert to feed the fucking vultures. Got me pendejo?" Angel asks. Jake nods and heads to his car and leaves.

Angel walks in the door and says "He's gone." He pulls me closer and kisses me deeply and asks "Where's our girl at?" I smile and say "Her room. Sent her there when Jake showed up." He heads to her room and knocks on the door. He walks over and sits on her bed. "Hola bebita." he says. "Hola Papi." she says hugging him. "Is Mami okay?" she asks. "Why wouldn't she be?" he asks. "She looked worried when that man knocked on the door." she says. I walk in and say "I'm fine bebita. I just didn't know what he wanted." I tell her. "Who was he?" she asks. "An old boyfriend. We were together before I got together with Papi." I tell her and she just nods. I sit next to her and say "He's harmless." She shakes her head no. "What is it?" Angel asks. "I know him." she says. "How do you know him bebita?" Angel asks. "He came by the camp to see Adelita. He kissed her. A lot." she tells us and Angel and I look at each other. "He used to stay at the camp all night with her." she tells us and I kiss the top of her head and say "I'll start dinner." before walking out of the room. Angel follows me. "He was spending nights with her but accusing me of being with you. And to top it off, she wanted you too." I tell him. "And you're the one that has me. I love you mi amor." he tells me. "I love you to baby. You and our little girl." I tell him. "Let's order dinner and watch a movie." he tells me and I just nod. He was cheating on me with Adelita. How fucked up is that? After the movie and dinner, we tuck Mouse in and head to bed. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Yeah. But if he comes here again, I will shoot him." I tell him and he smirks. "That's my girl." Angel says before he pulls me close and just holds me until we fall asleep together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's been a week since Jake showed up and I have been on edge. I am sitting in the living room when there's a knock on the door. Getting up, I look through the peephole since Angel is gone to work. I see Jake standing there again. I move to Mouse and softly say "I need you to go to Mami's room and get into the closet. Lock the door and don't come out until I come for you. If I don't come for you, call Papi." I tell her and hand her my burner. Closing the door, she locks it from the inside and I head back to the door. Opening the door, I try to step outside and he shoves me back into the house. Closing the door, he tells me, "Where's Mouse?" he asks. "I don't know." I tell him. "Bull shit. I know you and that fucker adopted her. Where is she?" he asks. "What do you want with her?" I ask. "That's not your concern." he tells me. "Just like it wasn't my concern you were cheating on me with Adelita?" I ask and he smirks. "Oh babe, it wasn't just her I was fucking. She was letting me have my way with Mouse. That little girl did exactly what she was told." he tells me and my eyes go wide. "You son of a bitch." I say as I try to push him off of me. I knee him in the groin and watch him fall to the floor. "You fucking whore." he says. I kicking him in the face and run for my gun that's on top of the fridge. Grabbing it, I point it at him and tell him "On your knees." He doesn't move. "On your fucking knees." I yell. He gets on his knees and I reach into the kitchen drawer for the other burner and call Angel. "Hey babe." he says. "You need to come home. Now." I tell him. "What's wrong?" he asks. "I'm about to shoot a mother fucker." I say and he says "Shit. On our way." before I end the call.

A few minutes later, I hear the roar of the bikes pulling up. Angel comes in with the rest of the club and sees me holding my gun on Jake. "Mi amor. Let me have the gun." Angel tells me. "EZ, can you go with Mouse? She's locked in my closet." I say and he nods and does as I ask. "You won't shoot me." Jake says and I say "Not with my kid in the house." Taza says "We'll take her to the clubhouse." I nod and say "Thanks Taza." before he heads down the hall. They take Mouse out the back way so she doesn't see me holding a gun on Jake or doesn't see Jake at all. "Bebita, give me the gun." Angel tells me again. "No. This piece of shit was fucking Adelita and raping my little girl." I say and you see nothing but rage in all of the guys faces. "That true?" Bishop asks. "Adelita let me do anything I wanted to her. She obeyed just right." Jake says and I shoot him in the dick. He screams in pain and Angel walks over with his own gun and puts a bullet in his head. Walking over to me, I have tears running down my face. Angel cups my face and says "You did good Mami." I finally look at him and start to sob. Pulling me close, Angel rubs my back and whispers "No one will hurt her again." The guys start cleaning up and getting rid of Jake's body. Gilly walks over and asks "You okay?" I shake my head no and Bishop says "Head to the clubhouse and be with your kid. We got this." We nod and head out to his bike and head to the clubhouse.

As soon as we walk into the clubhouse, Mouse runs right for us. I catch her and she's sobbing. "Mami, don't let him get me." she begs. I cup her face and make her look at me. "Mami and Papi took care of it. He won't ever hurt you again. No one will. You hear me?" I ask and she nods. Walking over to Angel, he pulls her into a hug and she just clings to him. He rubs her back and whispers to her that she's safe and that no one will ever hurt our little girl again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A little later, the guys come in and I am sitting on one of the couches holding Mouse's hand while she is snuggled up in Angel's lap, sleeping when the guys come in. As soon as they see us, they immediately stop talking. "I'm gonna take her to bed." Angel says. "Put her in our bed." I tell him and he nods. I kiss her temple and whisper "Mami love you baby." Angel kisses me softly and heads to our dorm. I turn to look at Gilly and he pulls me to him and I sob. "How could he do that to my baby?" I ask. "I don't know mana. I don't know." he tells me and I collapse in his arms, still sobbing. Gilly sits me down on the couch and gets me calmed down. Bishop brings me over a glass of whiskey and I down the glass. Angel walks back out and kneels in front of me. I look up at him and he kisses me softly. "No one will hurt her again mi amor. You have my word." he says. "I know. But Angel, that's our baby." I say. "I know. And she has a strong and fierce Mami that didn't hesitate to protect her. Do you know how lucky she is? You're an amazing mother to her. Baby don't ever doubt that." he tells me as he wipes the tears that are falling. "You want to go lay down with her?" he asks and I nod my head yes. Gilly kisses my temple and says "You did good Mana." I nod and look at the rest of the guys. "Thank you." I say and Bishop speaks up and says "That was all you Mami. We just cleaned up." I nod and Angel leads me to the dorm. Walking into the dorm, I take off my shoes and climb into bed next to my little girl. She turns in her sleep and snuggles into me and I wrap my arms around her tight. "I got you Bebita. Mami and Papi will always protect you." I whisper into her hair and feel her squeeze me back. Ange gets into bed and wraps his arms around both of us and that's how we fall asleep.

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone and I start to panic. I jump up and run out to the main room to see Angel and Mouse sitting at a table eating breakfast with Gilly. Angel sees me and jumps up. "Mia?" he asks and I put my hand over my heart and try to take deep breaths. Angel is in front of me and when I get myself together he asks "What's wrong mi amor?" I shake my head and say "I woke up and she was gone and I panicked." I tell him. "I'm sorry babe. We woke up and didn't want to wake you." he says. "It's okay." I say as he rubs my back. I feel Mouse wrap her arms around me and I look down at her. "You okay Mami?" she asks. "I am Bebita. Just woke up and you were gone. Scared me a little." I tell her. "I'll be okay Mami." I kiss the top of her head and wrap both arms around her and say "I know baby. I know." We walk over to the table and sit down and I pull my chair as close to Mouse as I can get her. Angel and Gilly are standing by the bar and Gilly says "I know my sister man. This ain't good." Angel looks at him and says "When we were little, one of our mom's boyfriends molested her. All that shit that happened to Mouse? She's feeling that shit. Don't be surprised if she's keep Mouse close for a while." Gilly says. "Shit. She never told me." Angel says. "She won't. She never talks about it. That's how she is. But she will cope with it in her own way and in her own time." Gilly says. "How'd she do it last time?" Angel asks. "She found something she loved and poured everything she had into it." Gilly says before adding "And there's nothing my sister loves more than you and that little girl." Angel hugs Gilly before walking over and taking the seat on the other side of Mouse.

After we eat, we are sitting there talking and Mouse is still sitting beside me, snuggled into my side. "Are you okay Bebita?" I ask. "Yeah Mami. Just don't want to leave you." she says. I look at her concerned and I ask "What is it?" She doesn't look at me but says "Why did he hurt me?" I cup her face and say "Sweetheart, there are two kinds of people in this world. Ones that are full of pure love and ones that are full of pure evil. No one knows why people do the things they do but what you have to do is concentrate on the good Bebita. Look at all of the men in this clubhouse. Every one of them would die to protect you. Do you know why?" I ask. "Because they're my family." she says. "Yes. And because they love you. Just like me and Papi love you. What you have to do is take what happened to you and let it make you stronger. Bebita you survived something so horrible. But every time you smile. Every time you laugh. Every time you hug one of us, that's you winning. He didn't win. You did. You still get to wake up every morning and see all of the beauty in this world. You get to be part of the beauty in this world. In our world. You win mi preciosa. You win." I tell her and she smiles and hugs me. "I love you Mami." she says. "I love you too baby. I love you so much." I tell her. Letti walks over and asks "You wanna shoot some pool with me?" Mouse looks at me and I nod. She kisses my cheek and walks over with Letti. I look at Letti and nod my thanks. Walking towards the dorm, I feel a hand on my arm and I know it's Angel. Turning to face him, I see Gilly standing there. "Are you okay?" Angel asks. "I think so. I just need a minute." Angel pulls me to him and Gilly says "I'll hang close to Mouse." I nod and he walks off, leaving me and Angel standing there. "It's going to get better mi amor." he says. "I know. Just takes time." I say. He tilts my chin up and kisses me softly and says "I love you." I smile softly and say "I love you more."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's been a few days since everything happened and I have been quiet. I've been sticking close to Mouse and Angel has been sticking close to me. I am sitting on one of the couches, watching Mouse and just in my own little world. Gilly walks over and sits on the other side of me. "You want to talk about it?" Gilly says. I shake my head no. "You need to." he tells me. "I can't." I tell him, thinking Angel doesn't know about it. "I know what happened to you." Angel says. I look at him and he says "Gilly told me." I look at Gilly and he says "Talk to us." I look back at Mouse and say "I just keep thinking about what she went through. She's still having nightmares." I say. "What about you? Don't think I haven't noticed you lay awake most of the night watching her. You're exhausted mi amor." Angel says. "I'm fine." I say. "No you're not and if you don't take care of yourself you're not doing her any good." Gilly tells me. "I'm fucking fine." I say before standing up and storming to the dorm. "That ain't good brother." Gilly says. Mouse walks up and asks "Is Mami okay?" Angel looks at her and says "I don't know bebita. Why don't we go check on her?" he asks and she nods.

The three of them head to the dorm and when they open the door, I am sitting against the headboard and there are tears rolling down my face. Mouse comes over to the bed and climbs up next to me and I pull her between my legs and just hold her. "Are you okay mama?" she asks. "I will be bebita." I tell her softly. "What's wrong?" she asks. I kiss the top of her head and Angel sits against the headboard next to me and holds my hand and Gilly is sitting on the bed at Mouse's feet. "Bebita, there's something you don't know about your Mama." I tell her and she looks up at me. "When I was little, my mom had a boyfriend that lived with us. From the time I was seven until I was just a little older than you, he would do the same things to me that happened to you. I never wanted for my child to have to go through that." I tell her. "Mama, you didn't know me then. It's not your fault." she tells me. I look at her and smile softly. "I know baby but you're still my baby. You're my little girl." I tell her. "And you protected me when he came for me. You did that mama. You kept me safe." she tells me before hugging me close. I wrap my arms around her tightly and say "And I would do it all over again if it means you're safe." She lays back against me and Gilly says "I'll let you three be." Kissing my cheek he says "Love you mana." I look at him and say "Love you mano." before he leaves the room. I still have tears falling down my face as I hold my little girl and Angel holds us both.

A little later, we come out of the dorm and into the main room. Mouse heads over to Letti and I head to the couch and sit next to my brother. "You okay?" he asks as Angel takes the seat next to me. "I will be. Just all that shit came back up with what happened to her." I tell him. "I know but mana, that wasn't your fault just like it wasn't hers. You protected her. You made sure that fucker didn't get near her. That was all you mama." he tells me and I nod. "Is it bad that I want to dig him up just to shoot him again?" I ask and they both start laughing. "I feel sorry for anyone she ever dates. Won't have to worry about Daddy having an itchy trigger finger." Gilly says. I look at him and say "I don't fucking miss." He laughs harder and says "Don't I know." and Angel looks at him confused. "You didn't tell him?" Gilly asks and I shake my head no. "What?" Angel asks. "You know that box in our closet that I said had keepsakes in it?" I ask and he nods. "Those are ribbons and trophies for shooting competitions." I tell him. "Holy shit. Seriously?" he asks. "Regular Annie Oakley." Gilly says and Angel kisses my temple and says "You amaze me more and more each day mi amor." I snuggle into him and look over at Mouse and she smiles at seeing me and her dad snuggled up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That night, the three of us head to bed and Mouse is snuggled up to me. After she falls asleep, I lay there watching her. "What are you thinking amor?" Angel whispers. "Just how lucky we are to have such a great kid." I whisper back. "You're an amazing mom. You know that?" he asks and I shake my head. "You are. Baby, you protected her. You made sure she was safe and you are the only one that can understand what she went through. No one will be able to help her like you can." he tells me and I just hold her closer. Kissing the top of her head and then kissing me, he whispers "I love you mama." I smile softly and say "I love you Angel." before I feel Angel's arm wrap around me and Mouse and feel him rubbing my side and I finally fall asleep.

Waking up the next morning, I'm in bed alone. I get up and head to the main room and see Angel, Mouse and Gilly sitting at a table eating breakfast and I just stand there and watch for a minute. Taza walks over and says "She looks happy bebita." I smile softly and say "She does." He looks at me and asks "How are you holding up?" I look up at him and say "I'm getting there. I think between Angel, Gilly and you guys, I'll be okay but can I get your help with something?" I ask and he nods. "When I was her age, I was molested for years. After mom found out, she kicked the boyfriend out and started getting me into something that helped me channel all that shit." I say. "What did she have you do?" he asks. "Shooting competitions. And I was good." I tell him. "You want her handling a gun?" he asks. "No. But maybe we can find something for her to channel that shit into." I say. "Let me see what I can figure out." he tells me. "Thanks Taza." I say before hugging him and heading over to the table where my family is.

After we all eat, Letti comes over and gets Mouse and they are sitting to the side, talking. "I was talking to Taza and I want to find something for her to get involved in. Something she can channel all that negativity into." I tell them. "We'll find something." Angel tells me. "Did it help you?" Angel asks. "It did. It helped me a lot. When I would look at the targets, I would picture my abuser and my aim got extremely better because I was so focused on his face on the target." I tell him. "Well we will find something bebita." he tells me.

That evening, we head home and I am sitting on the couch, beside Angel and his arm is around me. Mouse is laying with her head in my lap and I am running my fingers through her hair. She dozes off and Angel picks her up and carries her to bed. Coming back to the couch, he sits next to me and pulls me back into his side. "I never thought I'd have a family." he says suddenly. I look up at him and he's looking towards the hallway. "Are you okay Angel?" I ask. He looks at me and says "I have never been better amor. I married the love of my life and have a beautiful little girl. I have the family I wanted. The one that I've always wanted." he tells me. I lean up and kiss him and he pulls me into his lap. "You have been so good to me Angel. You've been there for me through so much. I love you." I tell him. "I love you too." he tells me.

The next morning, I wake up to an empty bed. Walking down the hall, I check on Mouse to see she isn't there. About that time, I hear the front door and see Angel and Mouse walking in with breakfast. "Morning mama." Mouse says. "Morning baby." I say as I kiss the top of her head. "Papi and I got breakfast." she tells me. "I see that." I tell her, smiling softly. Angel walks over and kisses me softly. "Morning babe." he says. "Morning baby." I say before he kisses me softly. We sit down to breakfast and I look at my husband and our daughter and find myself smiling again because I have what I want.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few days later, we are sitting around the clubhouse when EZ walks in. He places a flyer in front of me and I see it's for Archery lessons. I look at him and he says "I already checked it out and the instructor is a female and specializes in kids that have been abused." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "I want to meet her first." I tell him. "You have an appointment in an hour. I got Mouse." he tells me and I stand up and hug him.

An hour later, Angel and I are meeting with the instructor, Kelly. "It's nice to meet you two. I spoke with, I guess your brother, and he said you have a daughter that you might be interested in signing up?" she asks. "Yeah. Our daughter Mouse. We adopted her a few months back and found out after that she had been sexually abused." I tell her. "He still breathing?" she asks. I look at Angel and he nods. "Missing a piece or two." I tell her and she says "Good. Look, when I was younger, I was abused. Getting into archery helped me a lot so I started this organization to work one on one with kids who suffered the same abuse." she tells me. "I was abused when I was about her age. My mom got me into shooting competitions." I tell her. "It help?" she asks. "It did. Helped a lot." I tell her. "If you're okay with it, we can do one lesson just to see how she will feel about it. When I give lessons, I do them one on one because I also counsel them. I let them know my story so that they know they aren't alone." she tells me. "She knows my story too." I tell her. "Can we bring her by tomorrow?" Angel asks. "Same time?" Kelly asks and we nod. "See you then." she tells us. "Thank you." I tell her and she nods.

Getting back to the clubhouse, we take Mouse to the dorm and talk to her. "We want to talk to you about something. Tio was helping us look into some things to get you into to help you deal with everything and we think we've found something. Archery." I tell her. She looks at me confused and Angel says "The instructor is a woman named Kelly and she's also a counselor. She went through what we did and she wants to help you. You think you'll be up for meeting her?" he asks. She nods her head yes and I say "We have an appointment with her tomorrow but we wanted to talk to you about it." She look at me and says "Did shooting help you?" I nod my head yes and say "It did but I still didn't let myself love anyone until your dad. I didn't completely trust anyone until him." I tell her and she smiles. "I love you both." she tells us. "We love you too Bebita." Angel says and we head out to the main room.

The next day, Angel and I are at the appointment with Mouse. She's talking to Kelly and Kelly is showing her how to use the bow and arrow and how to aim. We watch her and she's pretty accurate. "She's pretty good at this." I tell Angel. "She is." he says. After their lesson, we see them sit at the table, talking. After about an hour, they walk over to us and I tell Mouse "Head on to the car. We'll be there in a minute." She nods and heads to the car. "How's she doing?" I ask. "Well, her aim is really good. I can see her eventually doing competitions but mentally, emotionally, she still has a way to go but she's opening up about it so that's a good thing. She did talk about you two though." she tells us and we look at each other. "She said that you two saved her. That when he came for her you protected her and that she couldn't have asked for better parents. She feels safe with you two and that's a good thing. I would still like to see her twice a week for lessons and sessions if that works for you." she says. "That would be great. Thank you." I tell her. "If something happens and we can't bring her, it will be someone wearing a kutte like mine but they know the situation and she trusts them." Angel says. "I understand. If something happens and she needs to talk and it's not one of our scheduled days, don't hesitate to call me. I can talk to her over the phone or I can meet with her." she tells us and we just smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

***Six months later***

Sitting in the stands with Angel and the rest of the club, we are watching Mouse competing in an archery competition. She goes up to her mark, turns to look at me and Angel and touches her index finger to the tip of her nose and we return the gesture. That's our signal to each other. She takes her position, pulls back the arrow, takes a deep breath and releases, hitting the bullseye right in the center. We all cheer. Once that category was done, they handed out the awards and she won first place. Then she moves over to Kelly to wait on her next event. Once the day was done, we walk up to her and she hugs me tight before wrapping her arms around Angel. "You did so good Bebita. We're proud of you." I tell her and she snuggles into Angel. She is completely a daddy's girl. Kelly smiles as she walks up and says "She's doing great. Looking at her standings, she's qualified to compete for regionals if you're good with that." she tells us. I look at Mouse and she's smiling wide and I say "We'll let you know at her next session." She smiles and says "That's fine." before excusing herself.

That night, we are sitting at home and I ask Angel "What do you think about regionals?" He thinks for a minute and says "I think it would be good for her. She's really good and might help her with scholarships and shit for college." he tells me. "That's what I was thinking." I tell him. "I'll tell Kelly at her next session.

A few days later we are at Mouse's session and I tell Kelly. "Angel and I talked about it and we think it would be good for her to go to regionals. Just let us know what we need to do." I tell her. "I'll send you the info tonight." she tells me. I sit at the picnic table and watch my little girl practice her aim and then watch her during her counseling session and see her smiling when she comes up to me. "Head to the car baby." I tell her and she does. Kelly tells me how she is doing and I could not be happier.

Sitting at home that night, I tell Angel about the info that was emailed to me about regionals and the say "Kelly gave me an update on how she's doing." I tell him. "What did she say?" he asks, looking at me concerned. "Kelly thinks that she can cut her counseling sessions down to once a week but still wants her there two days for practice. She said Mouse told her that she wants to go to college to learn how to help other kids like her just like Kelly did." I tell him. "That kid never stops making us proud." he tells me. "She's a amazing kid." I tell him. "She is. But she has a fierce and amazing mami to help her get through it." he tells me. "She has an amazing papi too." I tell him before kissing him softly knowing we would all be okay.


End file.
